Couple rose C&J
by real mynix
Summary: This is a short C&J story. How they found each other. Rupert is alive.


Author: mynix from Hungary, Budapest  
Helping Elf: Stine / Forever Julie from Denmark  
Title: Couple rose  
Rated: K  
Storyline: This is a short C&J story.- How they found each other. Rupert is alive.  
Genre: romance

**I don't own the characters or the movie and I not making any money on this hole story.**

I really hope you like it!

**Couple rose**

The castle was quiet as it always was this early in the morning. A man with sleeping eyes went across the corridor and right from one room. He knew what he wanted and it was easy. He opened the bedroom door very slowly so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping beauty. He placed the thing next to her pillow and wanted to kiss her… but he didn't.

Hours later 52 years old Queen Clarisse woke up in her antic bed in her suite. She didn't really want to open her eyes. All she wanted was to dream some more. But of course she did not have that privilege.

When she opened her eyes she really didn't want to believe it. There was a single red rose. She took the rose up and smelled it. But as she was about to put it down she felt a thorn go into her finger. Of course this didn't take her away from smelling to it. The smell was just divine. She smiled and got out off bed and put the flower in a vase and placed it on the bedside table and went to work.

When the night came and she sneaked back to her suit she saw that the vase had two red rose and a little message:

_"The life is much better in couple,  
Love."_

She thought a little about it and the rose couldn't be from Rupert who had been her husband for 30 years because he never was this romantic.

What if the rose was from… from the only men she ever really had loved… who didn't know that she loved him… what if the rose came from… Joseph. Just the thought of her bodyguard made her heart beat faster. That couldn't be true… and couldn't be right.

The next morning she found another red rose on her pillow and that night when she came back to her suite she found a fourth rose in the vase with the message:

_"The life is much better in couple,  
I Love."_

The third day was just as the other but the note changed for the final version,

_"The life is much better in couple,  
I love you."_

She didn't know if she could wait any longer. She needed to find out who was the one to send her the flowers and note so she walked to her husbands suite. When she got there she knocked but because she didn't get any answer she walked straight to the bed where she found Rupert between the pillows. She sat down next to him

"Are you up?" He just groaned something incoherent.

"I need to tell you something. Please Rupert." She heard a very sleepy and tired Yes question so she went on "Thank you for the roses."

"What roses?" he asked in an unknowing tone. Clarisse was in a shock. She mumbled something and went back to her suite.

Next morning she got a new rose. And she realized that it was definitely not from Rupert… the only one who came to her mind was Joseph. Could it be possible? She hoped it was, hoped really much that it was.

When she entered his office she felt herself getting happy. "Joseph, it's really not necessary to care about me this much."

"Clarisse what are you talking about?"

"You know very well. The roses I have in my room."

"What roses?"- Joseph asked again unknowingly

"Of course you do! Don't make it more difficult than it is."

"Sorry but I'm really don't know what you are talking about." Joseph said in the tone she needed to believe him.

"Then who send them to me?" Clarisse asked out loud to herself in a sad tone.

"You have to tell me what's going on Clarisse."

"Yes."

They went to her suite. There Clarisse showed him the roses and the massages and told the story exactly how it was even about the thorn.

"So I asked Rupert but he didn't know anything about it. Then I went to you."

"Aha." Joseph said and tried to solve this mystery when he realized what she had said. "What did you say? Then you came to me? Why? Why did you come to me the next to ask if I send them to you?" Clarisse was comfortable and turned her head from Joseph questioning eyes.

Joseph was totally surprised and hopeful. Maybe this woman, his dream woman loved him?

Clarisse took a deep breath and turned her head.

"Because I'm madly in love with you Joseph Manzanero. Oh and don't look at me that way!" She said and tired to turn her head but Joseph caught her face and took it between his palms.

"I love you too."

"What?"

"Yes, I'm madly in love with you Clarisse Gerald Renaldi."

They smiled at each other and closed the small distance between then. They shared a sweet kiss. Another one followed and another and they became more and more passionate. She caressed his neck and he caressed her back. They closed there eyes and lost themselves to the kisses.

Moments later Clarisse smelled the rose scent so she ended the kiss. They both opened their eyes and saw a happy Rupert. In his hand he had one single red rose which he gave to his wife.

"The life is much better in couple. I have always adored you Clarisse and just wanted the best for you. You remember this always! And Joseph you need to look after her. You are the luckiest man in the world because this amazing woman loves you." Rupert said and without another world left the room.

They stood there surprised that they found each other because of Clarisse's husband. Rupert was a friend of both of them so he had the best view to their hearts. Of course they wanted to cover their feelings but it was obvious to everybody around them. It was just the two of them that hadn't seen it.

They stayed up most of the night so they could speak with each other and tell the other person their true feelings.

The next morning she woke up and immediately smelted the rose which she saw when opened her eyes.

She smiled because the thorn was off the rose.

Clarisse and Joseph's love were without thorn.

The End

All reviews are welcome.


End file.
